


Un amour de chevalier

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Assise sur une balançoire, [T/P] rêve à son petit ami Shun, en mission pour le Sanctuaire.





	Un amour de chevalier

Assise sur la balançoire, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, [T/P] rêvait à son petit ami. Elle était quelque peu inquiète, mais elle savait qu'il lui reviendrait en pleine santé, comme d'habitude. Après tout, son beau brun le lui avait promis. Celui qui n'était que pure gentillesse et douceur était parti en mission pour le Sanctuaire, et il lui manquait énormément. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle adorait, c'était de le voir dans sa belle armure rose d'Andromède, qui mettait en valeurs ses beaux yeux verts. Elle adorait les regarder, et la [C/C] pouvait s'y noyer.

La jeune fille raffolait de ses adorables rendez-vous qu'ils partageaient. Ils ne faisaient pas toujours grands chose, mais rien que le fait de passer du temps en compagnie de l'autre les ravissait. Se tenir la main en public pour s'assurer de la présence de l'autre, échanger de longues œillades... Voilà ce qui faisait leur quotidien, et qui manquait tant à [T/P].

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne prenait pas de temps pour elle. Au contraire, son beau chevalier faisait toujours en sorte de la laisser parfois seule, de ne pas empiéter sur son espace personnel. Et pour ça, elle lui en était reconnaissante. C'était un amour, et elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un amoureux aussi parfait. Sortant de ces pensées agréables, Elle recommença à se balancer doucement en profitant du calme de l'endroit.

Elle était dans le jardin de la propriété Kido, que Mlle Saori avait gentiment mis à sa disposition.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Elle descendit brusquement de la balançoire avant de se retourner. En reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant, le cœur de [T/P] manqua un battement, et elle se mit à courir pour sauter dans les bras du jeune homme, radieuse.

"-Shun! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

-Toi aussi mon amour."


End file.
